Baby's Breath
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: A sequal to 'Only You'. GWxLM
1. Hogsmead

Hello everyone.Since I had such a good turn out with my last story I thought to myself why not give the people what they want. So I created a new one. It is set two years a head. Ginny is now 17 and legeal but she still can't be with him. ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Baby's Breath

Chapter One- Hogmead

* * *

Ginny was walking down to Hogmead. She could not feel happy. Lucius was not with her. And he could not be, he was way to old. Ginny sighed, _I wish we could be together. But the world would be mad and mom too. I just have to wait till the end of the year, then we can be together. Sorda. _Ginny thought of Narcissa. The women would tear her apart if she knew. And her mother would send Ginny to St. Mungo. Ginny laughed, but her smile faded fast when she saw all the kids and their girlfriends and boyfriends. She couldn't tell anyone of her feelings. Ron and Harry would want to kill him, and Hermione and Luna would try to talk some since into her. 

She walked into The Three Broomsticks. The place was crowded with people, but she found a table in the back and ordered a butterbeer. She sipped it for a while contemplating going back to the school when she saw someone that made the hair on the nape of her neck stand straight up. Over by the door was Lucius Malfoy himself. Clad in black, as usual. He smiled in Ginny's direction and left. Ginny knew to follow him. She paid and walked out. She looked for any sign of him. He stood a little ways away. She almost ran to him. He turned into an ally way. She turned to see him turn again. She ran down and turned but he was not there. A hand slid out of a door way and pulled on her arm. She jumped into the door way. She was standing face to face with him. Her knees shook, her palms were moist. She looked into his blue-gray eyes. He turned and led her up a stair case to a three room apartment.

"I stay here when I have business here. And when I come to see you." Lucius said as he closed the door. The apartment wasn't that bad. It had a bathroom, bedroom and a living room/kitchen. The walls we a gray color, they reminded her of his eyes. Two arms went around her waist. "Do you like it?" He nuzzled her neck making her giggle.

"I thought because you were rich you would get some thing bigger."

"No. I only spend a day or two here and then back home." He said the that last part with a great deal of disgust. Ginny turned around and faced him. He was quite beautiful, but no matter how much he said he loved her she still was prepared at any moment for a brake up. He kissed her lightly. His kisses got harder as passion envelop him. He took Ginny to the bed room. Throwing them both on the bed his hands roamed her body. Her fingers went threw his blonde hair. He reached under her skirt and took her panties off. He then stuck a finger in. Ginny moaned in his mouth his finger went in and out of her. He went for her neck. Ginny looked up and a clock. It was almost five! She had to meet the teacher at five. "Lucius I need to go." She said sweetly. He looked at the clock. Grudgingly he got off. Ginny put her panties back on. He did not look at her. She could see that his pants were too tight. She raised a hand to his cheek, he looked in to her eyes.

"I should have come for your sooner." She knew that he was mad at himself, not her. She kissed him with a grin on the on her face. He led her down the stairs. She heard the students being called. She started away but was pulled back. Lucius stole one more kiss, with a little pat on her ass. "See you later." She smiled and ran off. "Later, my Goddess." He whispered.


	2. Remember

Chapter Two- Remember

* * *

Ginny laid in bed. She thought of the meeting between her and Lucius. He always reminded her of the first time they got together.

_Ginny stared at the man in front of her. Every brain cell screamed 'Get out of here, you idiot.' But her legs made not movement. "May I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"_

"_Yes you may." Lucius walked up to her. He bent slightly, and kissed her. She didn't pull away. This is what she wanted. When he let her go she looked at him._

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_I thought you might like it." Lucius raised a brow._

"_Then asked next time."_

"_I should ask you if want to do something like. Can I fuck you?"_

"_Yes." He laughed, but her face was stern. "You want me too?" She nodded. "Not here." He looked around. "Meet me in the woods at midnight. I will take you some where, special."_

She had always loved him. Way back to her first year. She stared to fall asleep. Her mind wondered again.

_Ginny_ _ran out to the forest. I was past midnight! She had to hide from Filch's cat. She got to the edge. There was no one around, a thought hit her. What if he wanted to get her alone to kill her? She almost turned back when a hand grabbed her. She screamed. _

"_It's all right, Ginny." Lucius voice was comforting. "What's wrong?" He saw the fear in her eyes. "No one is with me, it is just me." She felt a bit safer. He led her out of the forest to what looked like a shoe. "It's a port key." He said, like he read here mind. "It will take us to a place where we can be alone."_

She lost her virginity to him that night. She was lonely with out him by her. He had often told her_. "If I wasn't tired to my wife for all my life I would marry you." _She believed him. But she was often hurt when she saw him in public. He would call her names and push her. He would make it up in the bed, the way he made love to her. But even that sometimes hurt.

Ginny turned over in her sleep. Her dreams were good. But she had maybe two or three that in which she always ended up all alone.


	3. Confessions of a Lion

Chapter Three- Confessions of a Lion

* * *

Ginny sat between her father and Gorge at the Weasley dinner table. Harry sat across form her, he looked every sad. He wanted to be with Ginny but she didn't want to be with him. Next to him sat Hermione and Ron. They had announced their wanting to get married. Ginny wanted to be happy for them by how could she when the man she loved would never be able to marry her. They were going to tell her parents today. They had all ready told his family yesterday. That didn't go so good.

* * *

_Lucius showed her in. "Wait here." He walked into the kitchen. "Narsissa, Draco get down here." Draco came running._

"_Yes father." He saw Ginny. "What is that blood traitor doing here." Draco was slapped. _

"_Did I tell you too talk?" Draco shook his head. "Narcissa we don't have all day." Narcissa appeared right away. "I have some thing to tell you both." He looked at Ginny and took her hand. "I love Ginny." Lucius was looking straight at Narcissa. _

"_Father you can't be serious." Draco was shocked. _

"_Yes I am." Lucius made to walk out of the house. "And Narcissa." He turned to look at his wife. "This ends our sex life." He said coldly, and they walked out.

* * *

_

Ginny looked at her family. She was ready to tell them. But how would they react she did not know. Ginny was not that hungry and her stomach had been giving her problems. There was a nock at the door. Ginny was the closest to the door and she knew who it was so she answered it. Lucius gracefully walked in, giving Ginny a sly smile. That made her feel better.

"Father it's Mr. Malfoy." Fred had seen him.

"Ginny come here and eat." Mr. Weasley said as he got up. Ginny closed the door and walked in front of Lucius.

"Father." She had her head down. "I…I…I love Lucius." Several forks hit their plates. Harry was out of his chair and pushed Lucius against the wall.

"Get out of my house." Mr. Weasley was right by Harry. "You god damn pervert. Don't you dare touch my daughter." He was bright red.

"Stop this!" Ginny yelled. Everyone looked at her. "I want to be with him. You didn't care if Ron and Hermione were together." He pointed at them.

"He's older than me." Mrs. Weasley piped in.

"I don't care I love him and I am pageant with his baby." Ginny was in tears. She sunk to the floor. Everyone stared at her. Lucius pushed Harry off him and went to her, cradling her in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell be earlier?" Lucius question.

"You are sealed to your wife. There could never be a us." Ginny cried in to his jacket. Lucius cried out in pain. He looked at his arm. The death mark was in full color.

"He needs me." Lucius kissed her. "I will return." He said it more to Arthur. He got up and walked out. Ginny then fainted because off all that happened.


	4. I Love You

Hi all. Sorry for the hold up. On Tuseday March the 14th, early in the moring my great aunt fell and broke her hip. They flew her out to Colorado Springs in Colorado. My mom and me have been up there since the 14th. I have now jsut got back. Sorry agian about the hold up.

* * *

Chapter Four- I Love You

* * *

Ginny awoke to the night. She was in her bed. _But how?_ Something taped a her window. Ginny got up and peered out her curtain. It was Lucius. She opened the window and Lucius climbed in. "Lucius what happened?" I in the pale light she could see the gash above his right eye.

"The dark lord did it." Lucius sat on her bed as she went to get her wand. "Narcissa and Draco went to him. Soooo." Ginny had applied a burning healing gel.

"Don't be a baby." She smiled.

"So he summoned me and asked about you. He asked why I had said that I was in love with you. He said it was not in the plan." Ginny dropped the cotton she had been holding.

"P…p…plan? What plan." Ginny went pale white. Lucius let out a sigh.

"He had a plan that after I had given you the diary, I am truly sorry about that, and that didn't work that someone should seduce you. He said for it to be Draco, but I said that I would do it because of the way I saw you look at me."

"So when you took my virginity it was a plan?" Ginny eyes was brimming with tears.

"No, no." He took her hand, she tried to pull away but he held he close. "Have you ever heard of 'Love at First Sight.'"

"Yes."

"Well I felt that when I first met you. I wanted to be close to you and the thought of Draco and you made me sick." He looked into her pale green eyes. "It was a plan to him but a dream for me. When I took you that night I wasn't fulfilling a plan I was fulfilling a dream. A dream of you and me." He thumb was rubbing her hand. "Do you believe me?" He would not look at her.

"Yes." Came her little voice. He looked into pale green eyes.

"Can I make love to you tonight?" He had always asked her if he could do anything to her.

"I would be angry if you didn't." She straddled his legs. He pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue went across her lips begging for admittance. She opened her mouth to his tongue. He sat her, gently, on the bed. She began unbuttoning his white shirt. He ripped it off. "Impatient aren't we." She smiled.

"With you this close, yes." He bit her neck, hard. She pushed his off.

"Please, no pain." He nodded, he went back to the spot. Licking it, trying to make it feel better. He went to her shirt and pulled it off. He licked his lips at the sight of her breasts. He put his hands under her and unclasped the bra. He threw it off with his shirt and hers. He put his mouth on one of the delicious mounds. Ginny's hands went to Lucius' hair, tangling in her hands. Once he had made her nipple hard he went to the other one. Ginny moan, has his hand went down to her womanhood. He slid the panties off and threw them aside. He put his finger inside. She let out a stifled scream. He then put a silencing charm on the room.

"Now you can make any noise." He then went down to her sweet stop and replaced his hand with his tongue. Ginny let out a scream of pleasure. He lapped at her goodness. She soon came and he licked her clean. He went back to her lips. She could tasted herself on his lips. He took of her skirt so she was naked, he also took of his belt and pants off. He then put his cock into her tiny body. He thrust with all his might, he wanted to her to come for a second time bringing her more pleasure. He sucked on her neck making her moan, soon he had made his mark on her. He came in her, calling her name as she did. He rolled over bringing her with him and pulling her into a loving hug. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ginny and nothing can make me other wise."

"What about you-know-who? I don't want you to get hurt." She gazed up at him.

"Don't worry me. But tell your family not to tell that you are pregnant. The dark lord might want to take the child."

"I want a girl." She smiled at him. "What do you want?"

"What ever you want." He kissed her again but this time on the lips. He never wanted let her go. He covered them with her blue comforter. "Sleep my lovely."

"You don't need to tell me twice."


	5. Welcome

Chapter Five- Welcome

* * *

Ginny sat in the new house that Lucius had bought for her. She was now six months pregnant with her child. He was a great man. He bought her every thing she would need. The good this is that 'their' home was right next to her mom and dad's, there was even an entrance to her parents home from hers.

Ginny was siting in the living room, her family had just left and Lucius would be home soon. He had stop living with Narcissa and lived with a Ginny. Although he still visited his son from time to time, and still went to the deatheater meetings. Ginny was flipping thought a baby book writing down names that she liked. They still didn't know what the baby was, whether it was a girl or a boy.

"Hello." His voice was husky in her ears. It sent a shiver down her back

"Oh god."

"You wanted me too." He walked in front of her, he's pants were tight.

"Yes" She whispered as his lips found hers. He put her hand around her waist.

"How it the hunt going?" He asked once they were done kissing.

"Okay. I got seven girls names; Cheryl, Deanna, Deairna, Harley, Kesha, Melanie, and Valentina. And five boys names; Blaine, Blade, Devin, Demetri, and Dominic."

"More boys than girls." H kissed her hair. "Wishful thinking."

"I told you I want a girl. Ouch!" She grabbed her stomach. "Lucius…get my mom." He ran through underground exit. Molly was fixing dinner while Ron, Hermione, and Harry was siting at the table. Harry met Lucius' eyes. Lucius knew that Harry still hated him, but he would deal with that later.

"Molly come I think Ginny is going into labor." Molly dropped her spoon and sat the pot on a burned that was not lit and turned of the stove. Then ran with Lucius to Ginny. She was setting I a pool of blood and screaming.

"Ginny, when did they start." Molly asked her daughter.

"A few minuets. It really hurts." Ginny answered threw clenched teeth.

"Lucius carry Ginny, Ron go get some flew power, Harry grab that blanket." Molly took charge of the problem. "Hermione, got send an owl to Arthur and tell him we will be at St. Mungo's." With in five minutes they were at St. Mungo's Hospital. Ginny was placed on a bed and taken to surgery. Lucius was made to stay in a room with the rest of the family. He looked at the sheet of paper she had been writing on. The names of the baby that might take her life. He was crying, he couldn't lose her, not like this. He felt a hand on his back, it was Molly. Even though they had never gotten along she knew that he need some one. She sat next to him and held him as he cried. Soon Arthur arrived.

"What happed." He saw Lucius. "You did this." He made his way toward him, but Harry got in the way.

"No, Mr. Weasley, he came to us telling she was in labor." Suddenly the door opened in came the doctor.

"It she alright?" Lucius and Arthur asked at the same time.

"She is a strong fighter Ginny is. Yes she is fine but we lost one of the babies."

"One?" Lucius looked puzzled.

"Yes she was having triplets but we lost one of the girls."

"May I see them." Lucius asked.

"Are you related?"

"Yes I am the father." The doctor nodded, and then went out of the room followed by Lucius and the Weasley.

"After you see them than you can see Ginny." Lucius froze. The others looked at him even the doctor. Lucius pointed down the hall. The others looked to see Narcissa and Draco walking toward them.

"Well, well, well Lucius I thought your couldn't drop any lower."

"What are you doing here, Narcissa."

"Oh Draco over heard Arthur Weasley saying some thing about his daughter and labor to the Minster. So I put two and two together. Really Lucius I didn't think you wanted anymore children."

"Not with you." Narcissa just smiled. Lucius pushed passed her then caught the doctor's elbow. "Do not let her see the babies or Ginny." The doctor nodded and signaled to two big men. Lucius got to the baby room. He looked in, two new babies were being placed in to cribs. The doctor went in and talked to the woman and then she held up the babies. They both had strawberry blond hair, but he could not see their eyes. He remembered when stood here looking at Draco some nineteen years early. He was not a cute baby. The doctor came out and showed them to Ginny's room. She was awake and turned her eyes and focused them on Lucius.

"Lucius." Her voice was scratchy. He ran to her. "Is it a boy over a girl." The doctor was about to answer but Lucius put his hand up.

"It is twins, a boy and a girl." The doctor left, saying he would check in them later.

"Twins." She was happy, he would not tell of the baby that they had lost, not yet.

"What you like to call them." He handed the paper to her. She pointed to two of the names, Demetri and Deairna. "Very well they are Demetri and Deairna Malfoy." She smiled and then went back the sleep. He petted her hair. Instead of losing her, he gained two new children. Demetri and Deairna Malfoy.


End file.
